pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
BW098
Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige! (Japanese: 世界一華麗なポケモン！？チラチーノVSツタージャ！ The Most Magnificent Pokémon in the World?! VS !) is the 98th episode of the , and the 755th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 11, 2012 and in the United States on February 2, 2013 as the first episode of the sixteenth season, Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unova. Synopsis Back at Cynthia's villa, Cynthia tells and that the Pokémon Center has informed her of the Unova League's location, which Jervis says is Vertress City. Naturally, Ash and are extremely psyched about this news. Cynthia suggests that the three head there right away so they will have time for preparations before the league. Anxious to go, Ash agrees, and the three head outside. Outside, the group prepares to say their goodbyes and plan out their route to Vertress. Jervis suggests heading there via Opelucid City. The mention of Opelucid City shocks , but she denies it the Ash and . Iris offers an alternate route via the Village of Dragons. Curious to see Iris' hometown, Ash and Cilan agree on that route. Ash, Iris, and Cilan thank Cynthia for her hospitality, and the group says their goodbyes. Immediately after departing Cynthia's villa, Ash vows that he will win the Vertress Conference. After walking through the woods for a while, they decide to stop and enjoy the lunch Jervis packed them. After letting out their Pokémon, they all sit down to eat. Ash and Iris enjoy their meals, and Cilan marvels in a Connoisseur at how the sandwich's components compliment each other. The Pokémon are enjoying their lunch, too, especially , who finishes his food fast. Oshawott is still hungry however, and notices Pignite's near full bowl next to him. Being sneaky, Oshawott swipes Pignite's bowl and devours it in an instant. This angers , and fires a on Oshawott in revenge. This, in turn, infuriates Oshawott and the two get in a fight. Ash tells the two to knock it off, but Oshawott fires a on Pignite anyway. However, the Hydro Pump hits Emolga instead and sends, her flying. Naturally, Iris is terrified and goes to try and find Emolga. Ash and Cilan, though still eating, go with her, as do the other Pokémon. The three eventually find Emolga knocked out at the bottom of a cliff, and Iris retrieves Emolga. Ash scolds Pignite and Oshawott for causing this incident, and demands them to apologize, which they do. Suddenly, a female voice asks Iris if "that ugly Emolga" belongs to her. Offended, Iris demands to know who insulted Emolga. Out of nowhere, a trio of elegantly dressed girls and their Pokémon appear at the top of the plateau. The girl in the middle, the one who deemed Iris's Emolga ugly introduces herself as Moira and her , Cinccinoette, as "the most elegant Pokémon in the world." Intrigued, Ash scans Cinccino on his Pokédex. Moira is accompanied by two other girls, Mona and Cher, who show off their and , Lilligantette and Roserade-ette as the second and third "most elegant Pokémon", respectively. Ash scans the other two Pokémon on his Pokédex as well. Moira explains that they came out here to get some fresh air to enhance Cinccino's beauty, but Iris' "ugly" Emolga soiled its beauty. This makes Iris very enraged, who defends her Emolga. Moira then goes on to deem Ash's Snivy "uptight and pathetic", and concludes that every one of their Pokémon is "ugly and pathetic". Mona and Cher agree, and claim that they must leave so they don't catch the ugliness of Ash, Iris, and Cilan's Pokémon, and they walk off. Ash and Cilan are annoyed a little, but Iris is furious and chases after them. Unfortunately, by the time Iris reaches the road, Iris is too late, as the three girls have already left in their tour bus. Iris is still determined to catch up to them, however, and the three head to the nearest town to track them down. In a nearby town, they ask an employee of a store if she has seen a flower decorated bus. The employee answers that it is the tour vehicle of The Flower Garden Opera Troupe. Surprised that the group has never heard of them, she goes on to explain that they are a very popular theater group expressing elegance in Pokémon in their shows. Both female humans and Pokémon, “elegant” Pokémon, perform the shows in particular. When they aren't doing shows, they practice their acts in their clubroom down the street. Cilan thanks her for the directions, but the woman notes that only girls are allowed in their club, so only Iris is allowed in. Iris takes them over there anyway. They reach the Flower Garden Opera Troupe club building, and Iris is ready to go in. Ash points out that he and Cilan can't enter since they're boys, but Iris has a plan to solve that issue. Iris then drags them in to a costume store. Inside, Iris puts on a fancy dress. Ash and Cilan are forced to crossdress, much to their embarrassment. Iris has also taped a yellow heart-shaped piece of paper onto Pikachu's tail to make him look female, and Pansage is forced to wear a bow on his head to look more feminine as well. Ash questions Iris why he and Cilan should be forced to do this just for her, but Iris points out that his Snivy was ridiculed as well and he must want revenge as well. Though reluctant, Ash and Cilan go along with Iris' plan, and the three "ladies" exit the shop. They arrive at the club building, and the receptionist asks why they have come. Iris responds that she needs to speak with "Lady Moira". The receptionist, thinking they are friends of Moira's, let them in. Ash thanks her, but the receptionist is puzzled by Ash's masculine voice. Inside the building, Iris is ready to confront the girls. They arrive at their practice room, and Mona answers the door. Due to their disguises, Mona doesn't recognize them from before and is suspicious about the unknown guests. Iris assures her that this is, in fact, the first time they have met. Iris explains that they would like to see them practice their acts so they can learn from them. Mona is still somewhat hesitant to let them in, so she asks Moira if it's OK to. Moira says yes, but she first wants them to introduce themselves. Moira first evaluates their attire. She appears to disapprove them at first, but suddenly says their pick of attire is perfect. She goes onto say that the Flower Garden Opera Troupe's members always dress in such an elegant way, even in casual times. Ash does not agree with this wisdom, but Cilan whispers to Ash to just play along with it. Next, Moira asks them to introduce themselves, which Iris does. Moira asks who the others are, so Iris introduces Ash and Cilan as Ashley and Cilanor, respectively. Moira then checks to make sure the Pokémon are female, and Pikachu emphasizes with his tail that he is. Moira says that in order for the Pokémon to behave elegantly, you need to add "-ette" to their names when addressing him. Ash whispers to Iris that he doubts this will make any difference, but he agrees to call Pikachu "Pikachu-ette". Axew wants to come out, but Iris tells him to stay in and go along with it until the session is over. They then enter the first room. Moira says that the first rule in a performance is to always be aware of your audience, that way you will make the best impression. To practice, the three girls pose in front of a mirror with their eyes closed and praise their Pokémon's elegance, while Iris angrily grunts at their vainness. Ash embarrassingly imitates the pose, but Cilan keeps an open mind and reassures Ash. Pikachu and Pansage sigh, still not completely on board with this "Pokémon elegance" stuff. Upon entering the next room, Moira explains Rule #2 in performance: unless you or your Pokémon walk with style and grace, your Pokémon's beauty won't shine through. After saying this, Moira sets up a balance beam. The first test is that the Pokémon must be able to walk the balance beam without ever looking down. Snivy and Emolga easily accomplish this, but Moira says there is more to the test. With a push of a button, a pool of muddy water emerges from the floor under the balance beam. Iris asks why the sudden change. Cher explains that grace is harder than it looks - one wrong turn and a Pokémon's beauty is soiled like a rose being thrown into filthy water - sinking, rather than blooming. Moira explains the first test is for the Pokémon to safely cross the balance beam. The Pokémon that makes it first to the other side of the balance beam is the winner. Though a risky task, Iris politely agrees to do it. First up is Roserade vs. Pansage. Pansage and Roserade bump into each other and each of them attempts to push each other away. Both successfully push each other a little to the side, but when Pansage attempts to punch Roserade away, Roserade dodges to the side and Pansage trips into the mud. Mona hysterically laughs at Pansage's clumsiness, to which Cher agrees. Moira deems Pansage untrained, much to Cilan's disappointment. Next up is Lilligant vs. Emolga, and once again, the two fight for the balance beam. Emolga almost gets pushed into the muddy water, but Emolga, being part Flying-type glides back up. Still in the air, Emolga effortlessly kicks Lilligant from above into the mud, causing Mona to panic. Iris then imitates her hysterical laugh, and makes Ash and Cilan do so as well. Imitating them once again, Iris then goes on to rub her victory in Mona's face, claiming Lilligant "sank like a rock". Mona, being a sore loser, is concerned, but Moira assures her that she will confront Iris in the next round. In the final round, it is Cinccino vs. Snivy. Both perform the usual fighting, but Snivy jumps and pounces Cinccino. When Cinccino charges forward at Snivy, she grabs onto her hand and tosses her into the muddy water. Ash and co. are amazed, while the three girls are shocked. Ash starts to do his victory pose, but soon switches to a more lady-like praise. Cinccino, however, doesn't stay dirty for long, and cleans itself off in a flash. This suprises Iris and Cilan a lot. Moira explains that Cinccino's body is coated with oil, which keeps Cinccino looking glamourous. Ash questions the fairness of Cinccino restoring itself, but Iris is furious! Upon entering the third room, Moira recites Performance Rule #3: The true beauty of Pokémon is in their strength. She then introduces them to their battlefield, which is surrounded by a moat of muddy water. Moira notes that their battles have a special rule: not only will the losing Pokémon be covered in mud, but the trainer will be drenched as well. This is to show the rule that both the Trainer's and their Pokémon need to show of their beauty. Iris, content to win, agrees with this wisdom. They have a re-battle with Emolga VS Roserade, Pansage VS Lilligant, and Snivy VS Cinccino. Emolga wins her battle, and Pansage loses his, causing Cilan and Pansage to be drenched in the mud. Snivy is up next, but Iris, content to have a confronting victory, tells Ash to let her take this one. Iris commandes Snivy to use many times in the battle, while letting Snivy take hits from Cinccino. At last when Snivy knocks Cinccino and Moira into the mud, Cinccino cannot use the oil to shake the mud off, much to Moira's dismay. Moira wonders how that could happen to Cinccino. Iris then explains that after so many Leaf Storm's from Snivy, Cinccino's oil coat had been rubbed off. Ash and Cilan realize that was why the Leaf Storm's weren't hitting Cinccino, and they remark it was a smart move. Iris arrogantly tells Moira that she deserved that defeat, and hysterically laughs, which infuriates Moira. They are interrupted, though, by Ms. Chandler, the manager of The Flower Garden Opera Troupe. Ms. Chandler congratulates the guests on defeating their top member Moira, and asks if they would join the opera troupe. The three anxiously thank her for the offer, but they must leave. Immediatley, the three leave the club. Ms. Chandler tries to catch up with them, but they are too fast, much to their dismay. After changing back into their normal clothes, the three head off to Vertress City once again. Major events * learns that the Unova League will be held in Vertress City. * and leave Cynthia's villa. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Cynthia * Jervis * Moira * Mona * Cher * Ms. Chandler Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Moira's) * (Mona's) * (Cher's) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This episode includes cross-dressing, which he has done once in every past series (the previous occasions involved him dressing up to challenge the Celadon Gym, helping someone practice confessing their feelings and serving at the Mountain Hut Maid Café). * During this episode, 's tail has a heart shaped piece of paper taped on, to make him appear female, marking the first time that the Pikachu gender difference has been acknowledged in the anime. * Moira breaks the fourth wall in this episode, doing so by pushing the split screen out while arguing with Iris to show her. * After Iris puts her disguise on, the costumes in the background are the same ones she and Ash wore in An Epic Defense Force!. Errors Dub edits Link In other languages 098 755 755 755 755 098 755 755 755 755